familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mayurbhanj district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Baripada | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Rajesh Prabhakar Patil | leader_title2 = Member of Lok Sabha | leader_name2 = Ramachandra Hansdah | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 10418 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 559.31 | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Odia, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 757 xxx | registration_plate = OR-11/OD-11 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 1,005 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 63.98% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Mayurbhanj | blank4_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = 09 | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Mayurbhanj district ( ) is one of the 30 districts in Odisha state in eastern India. it is fully autonomous district under fifth schedule of constitution of India. It is the largest district of Odisha by area. Baripada city is its headquarters. , it is the third-most-populous district of Odisha (out of 30), after Ganjam and Cuttack. Mayurbhanj is land-locked with a geographical area of and is in the northern boundary of the state. It is bounded in the northeast by Midnapure district of West Bengal, Singhbhum district of Jharkhand in the northwest, Baleshwar district in the southeast and by Kendujhar in the southwest. The district comprises four sub-divisions with 26 blocks with 382 Gram Panchayats and 3945 villages and it is the largest district of Odisha. Demographics According to the 2011 census Mayurbhanj district has a population of 2,513,895, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 171st in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 13.06%. Mayurbhanj has a sex ratio of 1006 females for every 1000 males and a literacy rate of 63.98%. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Mayurbhanj one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 19 districts in Odisha currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Bhumij tribal community speak Bhumij language and the language is written in Ol Onol script.Tribals demand official status for Bhumij language People from the Mayurbhanj district * Sriram Chandra Bhanj Deo - Ruler of Princely State of Mayurbhanj. Vidhan sabha constituencies The following is the nine Vidhan sabha constituenciesAssembly Constituencies and their EXtentSeats of Odisha of Mayurbhanj district and the elected members of that area: See also * Mayurbhanj State * Simlipal National Park References External links * Category:Mayurbhanj district Category:Districts of India